Incredible
by feedlesteex
Summary: Songfic to Darius' "Incredible". D/G all the waaaay. Er yea. R/R thanks.


Incredible 

~*~*~*~*

HeyOz! Well… plot bunnies attacked me *shrieks and fends off crazed pink killer bunnies* By the way, this is a songfic to Darius Danesh's Incredible. It's a NICE song… so I suggest you download it if you can.

P/S. Chryz, you finally got what you wanted. This is for you and your MARVELLOUS recommendation. (I can just hear you thinking, "FINALLY she wrote this damn thing!!") 

~*~*~*~*
    
    _You said it's over,_
    
    _I said that's ok,_
    
    _I wasn't into you anyway,_
    
    _I told you lately,_
    
    _You irritate me,_
    
    _Your laugh is too loud,_
    
    _You're the last girl I'd look at,_
    
    _If you were in a crowd,_

"That's it!! I am officially breaking up with you! You hear me Draco Malfoy? We are through!" Ginny Weasley shrieked, gesticulating wildly. 

The object of her fury leaned calmly against the wall, inspecting his manicured fingernails. He cocked a perfectly shaped eyebrow as her flailing arms slammed into a student trying to sidle past. The first-year, stunned, collapsed onto the floor. Stupid first-year, didn't he know the… lethalness of the Weasley temper? He should have taken another route or something. 

Seemingly bored with the irate redhead's ranting, the tall blonde looked up, articulating clearly, "Well, ok. We never were suited anyway. You are just so… what's that word… ah yes. Irksome. Irritatingly bright red hair – I had better get a pair of Armani shades. Infuriating loud, piercing laugh – absolutely painful to the ears I must say. I never knew what I saw in you. Fine – its over."

Staring through half-lidded grey eyes, Draco saw Ginny's widened eyes fill with tears, saw her spin on her heel, saw her sprint down the hallway with her chin-length red hair flying out behind her like a fiery beacon, saw her fall down, saw her pick herself up and dash around the corner. Deep in the corner of his soul, Draco knew that he had made a mistake. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the first-year pick himself up, dusting himself down. When the first-year peeked at him cautiously, Draco snarled at him, "And what are you looking at?"

The first-year squeaked, and promptly fainted again. This little bit of cruelty did nothing to soothe his regret.
    
    _Could you tell?_
    
    _I was lying,_
    
    _And hiding the truth away,_
    
    _And what I really wanted to say is,_

As Ginny ran away, sobbing into her hands, she couldn't help but wonder, did Draco mean all those mean things he said? After all the wonderful times they had spent together, all those marvellous memories, all the times he had said "I love you", did he really feel nothing for her but disgust? Was she that repulsive?

Yet, despite the way he had expressed his feelings just now, in that cold, unfeeling tone, a little hopeful voice at the back of her head murmured, "Could he be lying?"
    
    _You are incredible,_
    
    _You are amazing,_
    
    _You blow my mind,_
    
    _One of a kind,_
    
    _I'm having a melt down,_
    
    _You are incredible,_
    
    _You are amazing,_
    
    _But sometimes telling the truth,_
    
    _Is easier said than done,_
    
    _Don't leave baby,_
    
    _Now that's what I meant to say._

Lying on his bed, arms behind his head, Draco stared up at the ceiling morosely. He still couldn't believe it. He had broken up with Ginny. HIS Ginny. But he had to. For both their sakes. 

He ached inside, to tell her the truth. All he wanted to do was to run up to her, apologize, if need be on bended knee, and just tell her how he really felt.

  
She was incredible. No wait, scratch that. She was THE most incredible girl he had ever met, ever known. She made him feel love, something that he had never gotten from anyone else, even from his parents. She was absolutely amazing. 

When she had yelled "We are through!", his heart had cracked. When her eyes filled with tears, his heart shattered. He had never wanted to cause her so much pain. All he wanted to do was to protect her, from society's prejudices, from her parents' wrath, her brothers' fury and disdain, from his parents, mostly Lucius. Lucius would never have approved of his relationship, and would probably try to… to exterminate her. 

He had wanted to tell her the truth, but it wasn't easy. He couldn't risk her safety, or life, for their happiness. If anything happened to her, he would die. 

Now it seemed that without Ginny, he would also die (metaphorically of course).
    
    _My worlds not ending,_
    
    _I'll be just fine,_
    
    _That's what my mouth said,_
    
    _But not what I felt inside,_
    
    _Ooh, I told you baby,_
    
    _You're not the answer,_
    
    _To all of my prayers,_
    
    _Coz I like my girlfriends,_
    
    _In short skirts with longer hair,_

Draco's stomach growled voraciously. He checked his ultra-titanium, jewel-encrusted, glow-in-the-dark watch, and groaned. Due to his pondering, he had totally missed dinner. Looked like a trip to the kitchens was in order. 

As he rolled off the bed (and landed cat-like on his feet, after Malfoys don't land unceremoniously on the floor), he headed out the door, muttering to himself, "Now Draco, you'll get over this. Remember rule 453 of the Malfoy Rulebook of Conduct: Malfoys live through anything, even if it is an earthquake hitting 10 on the Richter scale, coupled with a tsunami the size of Russia." 

Chanting this soothing mantra over and over to himself, he padded his way to the kitchen.

Upon reaching the portrait, he tickled the pear, which giggled insanely before the door handle appeared. However, as he prepared to enter the kitchen, a small lithe form bumped slightly into him. 

He spun startled, shock passing over his features as his deprived (A/N: hunger!! Not sex!!) brain registered the thing… no wait. Person. Hmm… red hair… freckles… brown eyes… a Weasley. Wait. A chest – oh lady. It was Ginny. 

She looked up, pain and disappointment evident in her large eyes. Regaining her composure, she cleared her throat, and along with that, her face and eyes. She looked emotionless, yet to Draco, knowing her so well, could see past that mask. She was hurting, as was he. 

She sneered, an uncanny imitation of his trademark one. It was… disturbing. "Well Draco, about the castle at this time… Going to one of your other little girlfriends?"

~*~*~*~*

Ginny looked up startled, as she walked smack into something soft. It was Draco. She felt her throat catch. Wait. No. She had to be STRONG – she would be fine.

She cleared her throat sharply, putting on a mask, veiling her emotions, and hiding her vulnerability. "Well Draco, about the castle at this time… Going to one of your other little girlfriends?"

She stared-glared into Draco's mesmerizing grey eyes. She saw the truth, what he himself was hiding. It was pain, regret, grief, heartache, misery. She knew him, and how to read him. And that was what she read.

"Maybe Weaslette. After all, you're not the only fish in the ocean." Draco smirked confidently, pushing open the door to the kitchen. As he turned into the kitchen, he looked back and added, "And by the way, I prefer my girlfriends with longer hair… and shorter skirts."

Ginny didn't hear all these, as she stared longingly at him. He had been lying. 

Her heart and his eyes told her.
    
    _You are incredible,_
    
    _You are amazing,_
    
    _You blow my mind,_
    
    _One of a kind,_
    
    _I'm having a melt down,_
    
    _You are incredible,_
    
    _You are amazing,_
    
    _But sometimes telling the truth,_
    
    _Is easier said than done,_
    
    _Don't leave baby,_
    
    _Now that's what I meant to say._

As soon as the portrait of the pear closed behind him, Draco leaned heavily against it and sighed. It had been hard, hiding his real emotions, forcing himself to be so distant and cruel, when all he had wanted to do was to give her a massive bear hug and tell her how he REALLY felt about her.

He seated himself at a bench, at a table of custard pies. Waving away the eager house-elves, he stared broodingly into space. He wanted to tell her. Should he tell her? But he owed her at least the truth… that was it. He would tell her. First thing tomorrow. Perhaps it was his newfound resolve, his spanking new purpose to make everything right again, that blinded him.  Eyes filled with a raw sort of (intimidating) determination, Draco slammed his fist onto the table grimly, and into a custard pie. 

"Eeew."
    
    _Ooh, when I said I didn't care about what you thought about me,_
    
    _Couldn't care less about what I've said or done,_
    
    _I didn't mean it,_
    
    _It's not what I meant to say,_
    
    _You know the truth is that I care about what you think about me,_
    
    _Maybe too much,_
    
    _I've been putting on a front,_
    
    _I didn't mean it,_
    
    _And what I meant to say is,_

Ginny stepped out of the Gryffindor common room, with a note in hand. She was headed to the Owlery, to post this letter to Draco. She strode towards the Owlery, hope radiating from her.

She didn't make it though. As she walked past a particularly dim forbidding corridor, she was ambushed, and dragged into the darkness. 

"Aaarr" The attacker clapped a hand over her mouth. 

"Ssssshhhh… just keep quiet. I've got something to tell you." Wait. She recognized that voice. "Draco?"

She wriggled out of his grasp and faced him, hands on hips, demanding heatedly, "What? You hurt me, tore my heart out. Come to taunt or what?"

Draco's expression of calm immediately evaporated. He murmured despondently, "Ginny I know I hurt you. But just give me a chance to explain can you? I… I didn't mean all those things I said. I never wanted to break up with you. I love… IN love with you. But I had to protect you, from everyone, especially those who opposed our relationship since…" 

Draco came to a halt, realising he was rambling. Malfoys certainly did not rant. He had a reputation to uphold after all. So he paused, and summarised effectively, "So don't go."

Ginny smiled, saying, "I knew you were lying." 

Draco looked up from his fascinating black Armani shoes, surprised that she had read him so easily and accurately, only to see a red blur throwing herself at him. He caught her and gave her a massive hug.

Ginny mumbled into his shoulder, "Draco, did you really mean what you said? Like how you didn't like my hair… and how you preferred girls with longer hair and shorter skirts?"
    
    _You are incredible,_
    
    _You are amazing,_
    
    _You blow my mind,_
    
    _One of a kind,_
    
    _I'm having a melt down,_
    
    _You are incredible,_
    
    _You are amazing,_
    
    _But sometimes telling the truth,_
    
    _Is easier said than done,_
    
    _Don't leave baby,_
    
    _Now that's what I meant to say._

Draco sighed and propped his chin on her fiery mass of hair, pulling her closer. He replied, "Sometimes, telling the truth is hard. But at that time, I was lying. What I really meant to say was that you are incredible, amazing, and everything I could wish for. You are one of a kind – just absolutely incredible."

~*~*~*~*

*fans herself wildly* Whew! It's finally done. Man, I just couldn't bring myself to write kisses. Lolz. Sorry but I was almost barfing as I wrote the hugs. *shudder* 

Well, so waddya think? I'm not too sure about a sequel… so if u REALLY want one, just give me an idea, and I'll work on it (not guaranteeing my lousy writing skills won't bungle it of course). 

Yea… so review!! And if you've got a nice song that's suitable for d/g just tell me… :D

REVIEW!!! (P/S the button's down there). 


End file.
